The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game typically displays to a player a keno board with eighty numbered selection spots. A player wagers by selecting six numbers on the keno board. Next, twenty numbers are drawn from eighty possible numbers. The player is paid based on matches found between the drawn numbers and the six player-selected numbers on the keno board. For example, the player may have selected numbers 5, 21, 34, 36, 49, and 71 of which 5 and 21 match the numbers drawn by the keno game. A paytable may dictate the payout amount that is due to the player depending on the number of matches detected. For example, a paytable may indicate that if there are four matches, then the payout amount is seven points.